


Within the Other Realm

by existential_crisis_located



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alune - Freeform, Aphelios is mentioned, Light Angst, Sad, The Moon siblings miss each other a lot, Yuumi, Yuumi doing Yuumi things, Yuumi saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existential_crisis_located/pseuds/existential_crisis_located
Summary: Being locked inside a temple, all Alune could do was think and suffer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Within the Other Realm

**Author's Note:**

> This time it's a Alune POV! I've been meaning to write something like this since I wanted to explore more of what happened from her side of things, so please bear the lack of Aphelios on this fic (I'm sorry). 
> 
> Both moon siblings deserve love after all.

The silence of the fortress was overwhelming sometimes. The loneliness that came with it just made it worse. Alune sat in one of the rooms of the ancient temple. Quiet, undisturbed, worrying. Worry was all she had after being forcibly separated from her brother.

Seeing him carry the burden for the both of them ate her from the inside, very much like the poison did to his body. But what hurt most was what the separation meant for each of them.

For Aphelios, it was losing his only friend, his only family. The emotional support that he so much required. Alune used to hear his worries and doubts and calm his troubled thoughts, embracing him in her calming and warm aura. Her presence was a beacon of hope for him. When they were younger and naive, Aphelios believed that they'd fight together, weapon and magic side by side. Alune dreamnt of the same, innocently training alongside him in hopes of a bright future.

For Alune, it was losing her sole reason of fighting. Without Aphelios by her side, listening in comfortable silence to her mindlessly ramble on for hours, all that was left was the cold feeling of crushing loneliness. He, in his silence, filled the room with his loud emotions. Whenever Alune had doubted that she could live up to their elders expectations, Aphelios had promptly assured her with a warm smile and determined eyes the contrary.

Since the beginning, they were meant to act as one. Now, being the furthest away from each other and yet the closest that they've ever been, the bitter contradiction consumed them in sorrow and sadness. Both suffered a lot from the separation, impossibly yearning for one last moment with each other.

Alune's tears would dry up eventually, but the weight of her pain crushing her heart would always be a blaring reminder that she no longer could comfort her brother. She looked at the moonstone weapons laying in front of her, his weapons. Each with unique purpose and utility to protect him. If only the only way she had of protecting him didn't have to force him to suffer even more.

Mother Moon could be cruel sometimes, and if she ever heard Alune's prayers and pleadings of a better orbit for her brother, she ignored them. In a way, their Aspect behaved much like how she did. Distant, uncaring, ignorant.

"Mother Moon, how can I keep going when he suffers so much because of me?" She had asked countless times, and to her the answer would be the same.

_Because you must, for his sake._

Of course, she would never falter to protect him, may the Moon strike her down if it ever were to happen. However, her faith couldn't justify her brother's suffering, not any longer. How could she let herself rest and be calm when Aphelios went through unimaginable pain just to protect himself from the Solari? Was it really the only way?

"Woah!"

Out of nowhere, a childish voiced squealed before a crash was heard and the rustling of paper. Startled and eyes alert, Alune jumped from her seat, looking around for the strange invader.

A cat. A cat was laying on the ground with a book close by, closing itself neatly on the floor.

"Yuumi!" She recognized the animal quickly, relieved by her sudden appearance. Cleaning the stray tear on her cheek, she sat down. "Didn't expect you to visit me so soon."

The feline hopped to her, and promptly laid down on her lap and purred, Book floating nearby.

Yuumi was an acquaintance to Alune, to say the least. Not too long after she'd been taken to the Spirit Realm, the cat decided to explore the strange new presence that Book told her about. A new adventure for Yuumi and Book, one of countless others. To Yuumi's surprise and Book's cautious curiosity, the enormous and ancient temple that manifested out of thin air was inhabited. So of course, Yuumi bravely went inside without listening to any of Book's warnings. Book bristled its pages at her, trying to portray its annoyance at her ignoring it. But to Yuumi, this new mysterious person meant a new friend to be made! If they didn't attack her, Book added.

Their first meeting went as well as expected. Alune was spooked beyond belief, since Yuumi had the brilliant idea of pouncing on her for no reason other than to surprise her, while Book visibly shook with anger at her antics. For Yuumi everything went as planned, but Alune and Book had other thoughts about the whole ordeal.

"Alune! You won't believe what me and Book found while looking for Master!" Yuumi was always so enthusiastic with the blissful ignorance of a normal animal.

In a certain way, it brought the slightest bit of comfort to listen to Yuumi ramble about her adventures. It reminded her of her childhood, of when she'd talk in that same tone to Aphelios after a long day of training. Oh how she missed those times, reading books out loud and dreaming of the stars with her brother.

"Oh and!- Book and I saw the weirdest looking bug ever! It was- what color was it? Oh, purple! It was big and purple and made some terrible screams that really hurt my ears. Book was so scared that it almost wet its pages in fear!"

Ah, how wonderful to hear the childlike glee of a story like this. Alune couldn't help but smile and gently pet Yuumi even as her memories brought back some of her sadness. She was glad to at least have some company, but couldn't help feeling like it was unfair for Aphelios. After all, he was alone with no one to rely on. Her smile fell as she thought once again of his burden.

"Hey hey, do you have any idea what it could be? Book said it didn't know but maybe you do! You're human and humans are smart right? Book said so..."

Alune didn't know what answer to give, she didn't know anything about bugs and this one didn't sound like anything she'd ever seen before. But perhaps she'd indulge the cat with some more pets in compensation for her lack of knowledge.

"Tell me more about your adventures Yuumi." She said softly.

Yuumi was more than happy to deliver, purring loudly while Book floated by, sometimes illustrating what the cat described.

**Author's Note:**

> I love both Aphelios and Alune so much (Yuumi too!).


End file.
